Many the Miles Between Us
by Golten
Summary: Set after the war (excluding the epilogue). Hermonie left England heartbroken when she was 22, leaving everyone left in the dark, and starts a new life in the U.S. But when her old friends begin to wonder why she disappeared, the secret she's been keeping will come out.


Author's Note

Okay peoples. I would like to apologize for the length of the chapters with the story. I'm rewriting both of them. Same plot and everything, I'm just adding more to it so people will stop complaining about the length. I apologize again for that. So um, yeah, don't disregard the first two chapters, I'm adding to them. And I'll try to update at least once a week. Oh, and someone pointed out that I should say which point of view it's from. Well it's not from anyone's point of view. It's omniscient point of view if you couldn't tell from the story. So yeah, me thinks that all loose ends are tied up and everything so here we are the revised version of 'Many the Miles: Chapter One' *fan fare cheers shouts and all that good stuff* Enjoy.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'_Flashbacks/Dreams'_

'Parsletounge'

Chapter One

Morning Sadness

_It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered at the Weasley's. Hermonie sat at the table with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, and Tonks sipping hot apple cider. The fireplace behind her roared to life and its green flames cast a glow on the group of women momentarily. Hermonie turned and smiled at the figure that emerged from the fireplace. He dusted the soot off of his clothes and cleaned his glasses on his dusty shirt only to smudge them even worse. He sighed defeated and put them in his pocket smiling at the group of women who sat in front of him. He stretched out his arms as they came and hugged him. Hermonie stayed in her seat and folded her arms. The figure strode over to her stopping in front of her._

"_No hug?" he said sounding slightly hurt._

_Hermonie laughed and shook her head leaning away from him. "No Mr. Potter. Not with you covered in soot." She said with a laugh._

_Harry frowned at her and muttered a spell to himself and the soot vanished leaving only a clean Harry Potter standing in front of her. "Better now?" he asked holding his arms out for a hug._

"_There's still room for improvement." She replied sticking her tongue out as she stood and hugged him. He squeezed her tightly and the two stayed together for a moment taking in each other's scents. It had been almost two years since they had last seen each other. Harry sighed breathing in her scent heavily as though trying to hold it forever. It was the same as it had always been. A mixture of vanilla, parchment, oak and lilac. The smell of Hermonie. The two pulled away and took each other in. Harry touched her hair. The last time she had cut it short. He had complained of the length and practically demanded her to grow it out. _

"_It seems you listened to me." He said smiling, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers. "For once."_

_Hermonie frowned and swatted his hand away. "Don't you start. And I didn't for your information. I just haven't got around to cutting it." She said taking a sip of her cider._

_Harry smirked and took the mug of apple cider from her hand and took a sip despite her protest. Just then the Auther, Lupin and Bill strode into the kitchen._

"_Harry my good boy I thought that was you!" said Lupin hugging him slapping him on the back. "Good to see you. How have you been?"_

"_I've been good Lupin. The vacation was great." He said beaming. _

_The men began catching up and Hermonie went back to the table with the woman, whilst Mrs. Weasley finished preparing dinner. The men moved their catching up outside where it sounded like they joined in on the quidditch match they were having judging from the whooshing sounds the brooms made, or rather Harry's broom made as they whizzed past the kitchen windows, and the massive amount of swear words they were shouting to each other._

_Another forty-five minutes passed before Molly was completely satisfied with the feast she had prepared._

"_Hermonie, would you be a dear and go round the boys up for me? Dinners done." She said smiling at her as she undid her apron._

"_Of course Molly." Said Hermonie standing and heading outside._

_The 'boys' were high above her on their brooms. Ron seemed to be very upset about something. Even she could tell that he was red and fuming from the ground._

"_That's a ripe load of Hippogriff shit and you know it Harry! Don't give me that. It was an illegal move and you fukin know it! I don't care how brilliant or creative you think that it was."_

_Harry, Lupin, and the Weasley men could only laugh on their brooms. Auther was leaning so hard on his broom that he nearly tipped over. Lupin and Charlie had to steady him as the laughed as well. They seemed oblivious to Hermonie's presence and she simply waited for them to get the rest of their laughs and jeers towards Ron out of their system. Lupin took notice to her first._

"_Hermonie. Blimey. I didn't even see you standing there." He said as he flew towards her and unmounted his broom. "What's the matter dear? Is everything okay?" His eyes grew wide and he leaned in closer. "Is Tonks okay?" he asked his voice slightly panicky._

_Hermonie couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Oh goodness Lupin you're going to ruin yourself sick over this baby." She said shaking her head. She patted his arm soothingly. "Tonks is absolutely fine. She stayed off her feet just like the doctor and Molly said."_

"_Oh thank goodness Molly managed to scare her." He said running his fingers through his hair that was now beginning to streak with silver hairs. "What did you come out here for again?"_

"_Dinner is now finished. We're waiting on you gentlemen to finish your game." She said simply._

_Lupin put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly gaining the attention of the men in the sky._

"_Alright that's enough with that now then! Ron you lost with or without that stunt of Harry's. Dinner is waiting on us and so are the women. So quit your bickering and hop to it." He shouted loudly._

_Auther flew down followed by Charlie, Bill, Ron, the twins with Harry bringing up the rear._

"_You've got perfect timing Hermonie." Said Auther giving her shoulder a squeeze, "Things were getting a bit unsportsman like up there."_

_Hermonie nodded and smiled and moved out of the way of the doorway as the men went inside laughing. Harry and Hermonie were the only ones that were left outside._

"_Well?" said Hermonie growing impatient, "Are you going to come down are what?" she yelled to Harry who was hovering above her._

_Harry grinned. "Why don't you come up here and get me?" he teased. Hermonie rolled her eyes and turned to go into the house. "Wait! Wait! I'll come down on one condition." He said flying closer to her._

_Hermonie raised an eyebrow. "So now I'm getting an ultimatum?" she asked crossing her arms. "You don't have to eat Harry."_

"_I'll eat I swear. Just come on and take a quick ride with me. That's all I want." He said extending his hand._

"_Hmph. I think that you're going to be out here for a while and hungry none the less." She said turning again._

"_Oh come on Hermonie please?" he said pouting a bit. "When's the last time you went flying with me?"_

"_The first and the last time was in our third year and it was on Buckbeak. And last time I checked I hadn't enjoyed it" she said in a matter of fact tone._

"_One quick ride that's all I'm asking. Please?" he asked softly, his green eyes boring into hers._

_Hermonie bit her lip and sighed in defeat. "Okay Harry. One very __**quick**__ ride. You know what flying does to my stomach."_

_Harry smiled and landed so that she cloud climb onto the back of his broom. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and buried her face into his back. "You ready?" he asked turning to look at her._

"_Just go already so we can get this over with please?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone._

"_Yes ma'am." Harry said with a kicking off the ground and shooting into the sky._

_Hermonie shrieked they shot through the sky. She whimpered and buried her face into his back squeezing her eyes shut._

"_Oh come on Hermonie!" he yelled as the accelerated. He could just barely make out what she was saying. He didn't know if she were swearing or praying. He strained to hear her and was able to make out bits and pieces of it. _

"…_believe I actually got on this stupid…. Oh heavens please don't let me fall…..when I get off this damn thing I'm gonna fuckin kill him!" she muttered to herself._

_Harry tossed back his head and laughed at the last part. "I didn't quite catch that last part Hermonie! Care to repeat it?" he yelled steadily increasing his speed as the wind howled past his ears pushing his hair back. He dropped down quickly diving towards the ground. He was so close that he reached out to his side allowing the grass to tickle his fingertips before he sped upward climbing rapidly. Hermonie was shrieking again. "Don't be afraid Hermonie!" he yelled behind him. "Haven't you'd figured out by now that I'd never let anything hurt you? Just open your eyes love. Enjoy it. Open them!"_

_The aggressiveness in his voice startled her enough to open them slightly. Harry was satisfied at the shocked intake of breath he heard behind her. They were near the lake at the edge of the woods. The sun was setting and as it disappeared over the horizon the burning yellow orb was reflected off the surface of the water reflecting it and the sky above it. Hermonie sighed in awe at the beauty of it all. Harry slowed and stopped above the surface of the water. _

"_Magnificent isn't it." He said out loud. Hermonie smiled and nodded agreeing with him. The two of them weren't aware of how long they had stayed there. The sun had set already though the sky still held the golden pinkish hue it had._

"_That was amazing Harry?" she said into his back as she snuggled closer to him in an attempt to give him a hug._

"_Aren't you glad you went for a ride with me?" he asked smugly. Hermonie could tell he was smiling just by his voice. Harry's stomach suddenly growled loudly._

"_Oh my goodness! Harry we have to go back! Everyone is waiting for us!" said Hermonie._

"_Oh crap!" said Harry smacking his forehead. "That's why you came outside isn't it?" he asked as the rose rapidly into the air._

"_Oh no Harry. Please go slow this time." Said Hermonie her heart thumping into his back. _

"_Sorry Hermonie. I've got to hurry. Everyone is waiting for us." He said in a tone that mocked Hermonie's lecture voice. He turned around and smiled at before accelerating back towards The Burrow._

_The wind slapped against her face and pushed her long hair behind her. Her heart was hammering out of her chest as she let out a squeal of delight that turned into a scream of far as Harry suddenly shifted the speed and began dropping quickly to the ground near the Burrow. Hermonie feared for a split second that they were going to crash, only to have Harry stop on a dime. Hermonie slid off slowly and swayed slightly trying to steady herself. Harry reached out and grabbed her hips steadying her. Hermonie's head was still spinning out of fear and excitement. Harry sat on his broom smiling at her, his messy black hair windblown, wearing her favorite smile. Hermonie stared at him, giggled, and then sighed, placing her hands on Harry's shoulder._

"_I should kill you for that." She whispered, grinning broadly at him._

_Harry laughed and reached up and brushed a strand of hair out her face. "Whatever. I can tell you enjoyed it." He said leaning in closer to her, his face only inches from hers. He was looking at her intently, his green eyes staring into hers. Hermonie felt nervous, and averted her gaze to the ground. Harry pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers. His hand traveled up to her face, and he tipped her chin up, cupping her face in his hands. Hermonie's cheeks burned as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers._

Hermonie's brown eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. Her heart was still hammering in her chest. The dream had felt so real. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed to herself.

'It's not real.' She thought to herself. 'Not real any more at least.' She flipped her pillow over to the cooler side, rearranged the covers on her and sat up on her elbow gazing down at her son's sleeping form. He was smiling in his sleep. Her lips curled into a smile as she ran her fingers through his messy dark brown hair, and she kissed his forehead. He stirred in his sleep and exhaled heavily, re adjusting himself and moving closer to his mother. His hands brushed against her and he snuggled against her curling up into a ball before he became still. Hermonie smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. He was so adorable when he slept. He was smiling in his sleep. It was the smile of his father. That silly lopsided smile that he always had plastered to his face whenever he flew. She frowned at the thought of her son flying. She sighed to herself sadly. Her mind had wandered to those thoughts again. It wasn't possible for the both of them to live in that world at peace. It wasn't possible for her to even stay. She was too well known in the wizarding world. She wasn't going to subject him to all that she had gone through; all that his father had went through.

His father. She smiled sadly. That wasn't something that she was willing to think about now. What was done was done. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the thoughts from forming again in her mind and making her uneasy. She had enough ahead of her for the day coming. It was still dark outside. Neither her neighbors nor the sun had risen yet. The clock on her bedside read 5:14am. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. She was left only with the silence of the early morning and her thoughts. Her thoughts were not something she was too particular about. Her mind formed unanswered questions and scenarios which she was not happy about. It gave her a sense of helplessness not being able to control her fate. No. She was in control. Choices were made which she had no control over. Her choice was made. She was here with her son. Happy, for the most part, healthy and safe. Life hadn't turned out the way she expected it to after the war. But life had given her something else. Life had given her a new sense of purpose. Fate had given her a son. She opened her eyes and gazed at her son lovingly.

"Mum?" He said in a sleepy whisper.

"Yes sweetheart?" she whispered.

He reached up and put his hand on her cheek and opened his eyes, sleep still swirling in his bottle green eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hermonie smiled and nodded. "I'm just fine sweetheart."

Her son smiled back and nodded as well, before sleep gently drew his eyes back shut. She chuckled to herself softly. He was the spitting image of his father. It was almost scary. He had inherited his hair color from her, and his intelligence, and perhaps her ears. Everything else though, was a gift from his father. She thought back to the day he'd been born. Sixteen hours of labor. That had been fun. She remember the first time the doctors let her hold him. He had been fussy, but he was perfect in every way. She knew when that little boy looked at her with those bottle green eyes that things would be okay. Hermonie smiled and closed her eyes again returning to her troubled thoughts. Life hadn't followed the path she had set out for herself. Life hadn't gone according to plan. But, life had been fair. Life had given her a great gift. Life had given her the little boy in her arms she cherished so much. Life had given her James Sirius Granger.

Aunthor's Note:

Soooo? Love it? Hate it? I'm trying guys. I felt to bad for just having those tiny bits of what I called chapters up. Review and tell me what you think. I should have the revised version of chapter two up by the end of the week at the latest. Thanks you guys. =)


End file.
